Our Way
by Lethal
Summary: Lily and the Marauders go through the twists and turns of life,and totally botch things up along the way


"Ugh", Lily groaned as the Marauders burst into laughter. "Can you people be any more immature?"  
  
James looked at her solemnly. "It depends. How long can you put up with us?"  
  
Lily tried to hide a smile forming on her face. "Not much longer."  
  
James shrugged. "Then much more."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"C'mere Lils." He grabbed her and engulfed her in a giant hug. She laughed.  
  
"James!"  
  
He placed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. "You have gorgeous blue eyes," he whispered.  
  
Lily stared into his eyes. "You know James, that would be the nicest thing you've ever said to me, except for one thing."  
  
A sly smile formed on James' face. "And what would that be?"  
  
"My eyes aren't blue you git!" she smacked him in the face with a cushion and giggled.  
  
James faked a look of bewilderment. "They're not?!"  
  
Lily grinned. "No. They're not."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Lily sighed exasperatedly while hiding a smirk. "James!"  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Ahem."  
  
They all turned to him, and he pretended to look dignified. "Let me see your eyes Lillian."  
  
Lily grumbled. "You know very well that Lillian isn't even my name. You're just trying to sound smart."  
  
Remus stared blankly at her. "Your point?"  
  
Lily sighed. "Whatever."  
  
Remus grinned. "Anyway Lillian, your eyes are most certainly blue."  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes. "No, they are not!"  
  
James smirked. "Then we'll just have to ask an expert," he gestured towards Sirius, who was snoring on a seat across from them. James pounced on him and he woke up with a grunt.  
  
"What? Whadya want?"  
  
"Sirius, what color are Lils' eyes?"  
  
Sirius grumbled. "Blue. Now leave me alone."  
  
James laughed triumphantly.  
  
Lily shrieked in frustration. She stormed to a seat at the edge of the compartment and buried her head in a cushion.  
  
James looked slightly downcast. "Aw, c'mon Lils," he sat down next to her.  
  
She laid her head in his lap. James smiled and removed the pillow form her face.  
  
She stared at him and grumbled. "You know I don't take jokes well. You are absolutely terrible.:  
  
James grinned. I know. I'm sorry. But you have to admit that's partially why you love me."  
  
Lily couldn't help reciprocate the grin. "True. But, just out of curiosity, what's the other part?"  
  
James' grin widened. "You find yourself irresistibly drawn to my charming disposition and my killer looks."  
  
Lily smiled. "Too true. Who could resist a someone as gorgeous as you?"  
  
"Excuse me!" Lily and James turned to see a blonde tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"James? What exactly are you doing?"  
  
Lily lifted her head from James' lap and plopped down next to Remus.  
  
The blonde hopped onto James lap.  
  
"James? Why are you flirting with other girls? I thought you loved me!" the blonde whined and pouted.  
  
"I do Isabella! Lily's just my friend."  
  
"Then why do you hang out with her so much? Who needs her when you've got me?"  
  
"Really, Bella, she's just..."  
  
Remus snorted.  
  
Isabella turned and sneered at Remus. "Your friends are so...ugh. Well, I'm going James darling." She grabbed James and gave him a deep kiss. She turned and gave Lily a meaningful glance.  
  
Lily stifled a laugh. Isabella huffed and left the train compartment.  
  
Remus grinned. "Once again James, that was just short of pathetic."  
  
Lily grinned. "Aw, give him a break Remmie. Can he help being the most popular boy in school?" she gave Remus a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to James and snuggled against him.  
  
James laughed. "Most definitely not. And the best looking, I might add."  
  
Remus smiled. "Same way you can't help being so pretty Lil."  
  
Lily shrugged. "Me? I'm not pretty, and not many people like me outside you people. And I can't take jokes."  
  
James scoffed. "Who are you kidding Lils? You're gorgeous."  
  
Lily laughed. "Yeah, me and my amazing blue eyes."  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
Lily laughed. "Aw, sod off James, I Want to take a nap." She leaned against his shoulder and murmured goodnight.  
  
"But Lily, we just got here!"  
  
Lily didn't respond but took James' arms and wrapped them around herself for warmth. James sighed and hugged her tightly.  
  
Remus smirked. "And we wonder why our girlfriends get jealous."  
  
James smiled. "SheâE's a sweetheart."  
  
Remus nodded in agreement. "Yup, and I think I'll follow her example and take a nap. Goodnight James."  
  
"You too? Fine. Goodnight Remus."  
  
***  
  
Sirius, James and Remus were all awake and chatting in the compartment. Lily was still snuggled against James, fast asleep.  
  
"Hullo! How is everyone doing?"  
  
They looked up to see a tall, handsome male. He had golden brown hair and clear large aqua colored eyes. He was well built from his years playing Quidditch. He was captain of the Hufflepuff team, and played a beater position.  
  
"Hallo Josh! Join us!" James said.  
  
Josh grinned and sat down next to James. He turned to Lily, who was still comfortably asleep.  
  
"I haven't seen this darling since the end of last year. We were lowly sixth years then."  
  
James chuckled. "Go on, wake her up."  
  
Josh hesitated. "She's so peaceful."  
  
"Just wake her up!"  
  
Josh grinned. "Lily, he said softly, Lily, wake up."  
  
Lily stirred and opened her eyes. "Oh hello Josh," she crawled out into Josh's lap and closed her eyes. After a few moments, her eyes few open. "Josh!" she bolted upright and stared at Josh. she engulfed him in a backbreaking hug. He grinned at her.  
  
"Hello darling"  
  
She put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I've missed you so much"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Hull there, tiger"  
  
They all turned to see a tall girl with ebony hair and sparkling brown eyes, leaning against the door post, her arms crossed and a sly smile on her face.  
  
Lily's eyes lit up. "Rhi!" she reached for her friend and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Rhi grinned. She slowly walked over and took a seat next to Sirius. He grinned at her.  
  
"Rhiannon Figg, how have you been?"  
  
"Just peachy, and you?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Suddenly the compartment door opened and other members of the Hufflepuff team called Josh over.  
  
"Oy Josh! Come 'ere mate!"  
  
Josh grinned at them, dropped Lily from his lap and rushed over to them.  
  
Lily fell to the floor, slightly disgruntled and frustrated. She stood up slowly and sat down on the couch, obviously upset.  
  
"Okay everyone. We're arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Go get changed into your robes," a voice from the speaker was instructed.  
  
Lily stood up, brushed herself off, and left the compartment.  
  
She and Rhi got dressed and walked over to the boys. They had dressed quickly and were sitting, goofing off.  
  
Lily sighed. "What else is new?"  
  
Rhi shrugged.  
  
Lily sat down next to the boys.  
  
"I wonder who will get Headboy and Headgirl?" Lily said.  
  
Remus grinned. "You and Josh, no question."  
  
Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "You think Dumbledore will trust you two to have adjacent room?"  
  
Rhi glared. "If he trusts them enough to make them Headstudents, I'm sure he trusts them to behave appropriately."  
  
Sirius looked a bit sheepish.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I'm totally not going to get Headgirl."  
  
"You are, just wait."  
  
The train halted to a stop and they disembarked from the train and boarded the Horseless carriages.  
  
The minute they walked into the castle and immediately heard that familiar cackling.  
  
"Do I hear ickle firsties? Come to have some fun?"  
  
Sure enough, Peeves swooped towards them.  
  
Sirius grinned largely. "Peeves mate! How are you doing?"  
  
Peeves smirked and swooped towards Sirius. He cackled mischievously. "Tell Severus Scrape to watch his bed!" he hooted and flew away.  
  
Sirius' grin widened. Lily narrowed her eyes. "Sirius Black, you better..." she began, but Sirius cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Lily sighed. They all sat down as the sorting began.  
  
After it was over Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Attention please, it is now time for my annual announcement of Headstudents. I'm proud to announce that Miss Lily Evans will take the Headgirl position."  
  
There was a loud applause. Lily looked completely astounded, as if she hadn't expected it at all. She stood up and accepted the Headgirl badge, and sat down, astonished.  
  
"Now, without further a due, I'm equally to proud to announce the new Headboy for this school year, Mr. James Potter."  
  
When James heard his name, he raised his head from the table.  
  
"Huh, what? Sorry. I'll pay attention now Professor, please continue," he apologized. He then immediately placed his head back in his arms. The Great Hall erupted in laughter. Remus smacked James on the head.  
  
"You dolt, get up! You're Headboy!"  
  
James looked up again. "Oh, me? Really?"  
  
More laughter. James stood up and sheepishly took the badge. The Feast continued, with James getting eyed by three quarters of the female population at Hogwarts.  
  
As the gang walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, they talked about James being appointed Headboy  
  
"I didn't think it was feasible for James to be even more... liked." Remus said, in awe.  
  
"Yeah, well, anything's possible"  
  
"James, we have to go to Professor Dumbledore so he can show us our rooms," Lily tugged at James  
  
They said goodbye to their friends and waited patiently for Dumbledore to finish his meal. He stood up and personally congratulated them.  
  
"Best of luck on your appointed positions," he said merrily. "As you know, the Headboy and Headgirl share adjacent rooms due to their constant interaction and cooperation on projects, they must have constant access. This rule was originally issued because Headstudents are rarely ever in the same house, even though you are an exception, rules are regulated, and must be sustained. Please follow me."  
  
They followed him silently, up endless flights of stairs, until Lily and James were huffing and puffing uncontrollably. Dumbledore looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes and smiled serenely.  
  
"You'll get used to this."  
  
James managed a grin, and Lily a polite smile.  
  
"The password for now is 'Gibberish', but you both can change it at will, as long as you have the courtesy of telling me. I shall now leave you to since I have many ventures and errands. Good night Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I'm sure this year will be quite eventful and enjoyable."  
  
Lily and James stared at the portrait of the glittering fairy grinning down at them.  
  
"Password please?" she asked in a sweet, high-pitched tone.  
  
"Oh, uh, gibberish."  
  
The door swung open and what they saw was unbelievable. It was a lavish room with a large king-sized soft bed, and lush furnishings.  
  
James grinned. "Hey, and that's only my room."  
  
They walked over to the doorframe covered with a beaded curtain and stepped into a magnificent room. It was exactly like James' room except his was a midnight blue and hers was baby blue.  
  
James grinned. "Look Lily, the room is almost the same color as your eyes, in fact..."  
  
He was cut off by Lily elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
"Stow it,"  
  
James laughed and jumped onto her couch. He patted the spot next to him. Lily gave him a stern look but sat down next to him anyway.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting year Lily," James said wistfully.  
  
"No doubt, James, no doubt." 


End file.
